


I hate Dancing!

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, More chapters to come if requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Hyde and Jekyll try Dancing(set in Victorian era. Plus slight AU Jekyll and Hyde managed to separate themselves)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry on? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)

Jekyll was sat at his desk in his lab busy doing some work until he heard his mad man lover run in through the door and slam it behind him   
"running from the police again Hyde?" Jekyll asked casually not wanting to stop his work   
"no not this time Jeks!" the madman chirped   
"here Jeks I want to show you something!"   
Jekyll carried on working expecting his lover to pull another prank on him  
"Jeks!" Hyde exclaimed becoming impatient   
Jekyll finally turned around and saw Hyde holding a roll of paper   
"you been stealing paintings?" Jekyll asked him   
"no i wouldn't do that." then Hyde unrolled it and it read   
"dancing competition Thursday night at carew hall'  
"you want to go dancing?" Hyde smirked   
Jekyll could only smile   
"why not?"..


	2. Chapter 2

Now the whole concept of dancing seemed nice but actually TRYING was a totally different thing. 

"Hyde.. Like this" Jekyll demonstrated placing one hand on Hyde's hip and placing his other hand in Hyde's.  
They slowly began to walk forward  
"Now Hyde when I turn, you copy" Jekyll walked a few more paces with him before turning unfortunately, Hyde spun a bit too fast and the two fell in each others arms  
"Hyde" he whined  
*

"Now we will try again"  
Jekyll and Hyde had been practicing all day  
And Hyde was kind of getting the hang of it but he kept getting distracted by everything  
"Jekyll! Is that Utterson walking down that street?"  
"no its Lanyon. Now focus on me"  
Hyde did and smiled dreamily  
"did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?"  
"no, my optician said they were healthy. I don't know if that counts?"  
Hyde snarled  
"he better not be flirting with you or I will... "  
Jekyll growled  
" If YOU don't stop complaining I WILL kill you"  
Hyde laughed at that  
*  
Some time after they had mastered a routine  
Jekyll was flawlessly waltzing with Hyde  
Who was in a bout of hysterical laughter  
"Jekyll! Where did you learn to dance?"  
"my sister! Julie Jekyll"  
Hyde effortlessly twirled around then dipped Jekyll, smirking like the madman he is  
"we will win" he said and Jekyll couldn't reply but blush as he studied Hyde's features


	3. Chapter 3

The night had arrived and it was raining... Which meant Hyde was complaining, "Jekie my hair will be ruined and so will my suit!" he shouted looking out of the window glumly  
The doctor sighed and placed a hand on the madman's shoulders reassuringly, "Hyde, I will be taking my umbrella so the rain won't get you"   
Edward smirked, "so I can stay handsome like you?"   
Jekyll blushed, "Hyde!.... Shall we go?"   
Henry went to the front door and Hyde followed,   
"now Hyde are you ready?" the doctor looked at him, waiting for his answer, Hyde took Jekyll's hand, "for you my dear, always" he smiled at him   
Jekyll squeezed his hand lightly, "let's go win" 

 

The hall was full of people dressed in fine outfits, men dressed in posh tuxedos and women in puffy dresses and flowery bonnets   
Hyde noticed Jekyll looked nervous, he kept brushing his hair with his fingers and coughing. Hyde leant up and whispered to him   
"Jekyll my dearest, stop worrying"   
The doctor sighed, "I'll try" they walked on deeper into the hall where a man greeted them, the one man Hyde detested and had a noticeable crush on Jekyll. the lawyer Utterson, "Hello my friend!"   
Jekyll let go of Hyde's hand, "fancy meeting you here Utterson!!!!!"   
Utterson laughed, "yes it is, I'm here because I am actually quite a good dancer and I'm going to come top again"   
Hyde huffed and Utterson carried on, "I'm doing a solo piece. I wanted a change"   
Jekyll pulled Hyde close to him with one arm, "I will be performing the waltz with Edward" the madman nuzzled Jekyll obviously annoying Utterson who clenched his fist before calmly saying, "have you signed in Jekyll?" he said watching as Hyde leant against Jekyll with a dreamy look in his eyes   
"not yet but we will now. Come on Hyde"   
The madman took Jekyll's hand, "let's go MY dear" then he smirked at Utterson and headed to the sign in desk


End file.
